Dreams
by The Mominator
Summary: Visions of Bobby and Alex's future....Is there disaster ahead? Crossover with Medium. B/A FRIENDSHIP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**St. Anthony's Cemetery**

**Brooklyn, New York**

Hundreds of police officers from the five boroughs attend the funeral, he may have been an unconventional cop but they all respected him. The chief of detectives, the commissioner and even the mayor attend. His record was impeccable and he was a good cop.

Sitting to the right of Alex is Bobby's mother, Frances and sitting to her left is his brother, Frank. Alex looks up over the crowd and on the hill, she sees a tall man who seems to be watching her, not the ceremony. She looks away for a minute and when she looks up again he is gone.

_Weird._

The service at the cemetery takes up to an hour and when it ends little by little, everyone starts to leave. Alex, Frank and Frances remain. Frances starts to cry again and Frank decides to take his mom back to the limo.

Frank asks, "Alex, are you coming?"

"I'll be right there." Alex stays behind a little longer. Her father walks up to her.

"Come on Alex."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Alex's sister Laurie grabs her father by the arm. "Dad let's leave her alone for a minute." The two turn and walk back to their car.

"Wow what a turn out, how did you get my brother to show up, give him a tip on a horse."

"No." Her eyes widen and her mouth opens. "Oh my God."

"Alex." She is startled and she turns quickly to her right. It is her brother Michael. "Are you alright?"

She looks to her left no one is there. "Yeah, I'm fine, come on lets go."

_What the hell_?

**Phoenix, Arizona**

Allison Dubois wakes from a dream, not as disturbing as most of her dreams. Nevertheless, something is wrong. She can feel it. The woman seems very familiar to her. She says the woman's name Alex, repeatedly in her head. She looks over at the clock it is 6:30 am.

_Might as well get up_.

She takes a shower and when she is done, she wakes her girls for school.

"Alex, it's my cousin Alex."

Allison's husband Joe walks into the kitchen. "Who? Who are you talking about?"

"I had a dream about a funeral. I think it was for a police officer. A woman has a vision of him and they are very close. The man is deceased. I recognized her and it finally hit me who she is. She's a distant cousin of mine."

"Have I ever met her?"

"No. Actually, I only met her couple of times myself, the last time, was at my grandfather's funeral. I think my father and her father are cousins."

"Does she live around here?"

"No she's from New York, if I remember correctly she's a police detective. I guess the man was her partner.

She takes a sip of coffee. "Joe you know what's really bothering me?"

"What."

"I don't think it's happened yet."

"What?"

"The funeral, I don't think the man is dead yet."

**Bobby's House, Brooklyn New York**

Alex and Frank have set up a reception at Bobby's home and many people pay their respects to Frances and Frank, but also to Alex. People are in and out of the house throughout the afternoon.

No one is on the back deck as Alex walks outside. She sits down and closes her eyes. The crowd is dissipating. She finally gets to sit down and have a drink. "It wasn't your fault, I hope you know that." She looks up at the patio door and no one is there. She is afraid to look in the other direction. She looks to her left and she gets a sickly feeling throughout her body. "I must be going crazy, this can't be happening."

"Alex, are you talking to me?" She hears a woman's voice and looks towards the door. Her sister is standing in the doorway.

She looks up at Laurie. "No. I was just talking out loud."

"Mom and Dad are getting ready to go they want to know if you want to ride with them."

"Tell them no, I'm not ready yet."

"Ok." She walks out onto the deck and gives her sister a hug and a kiss. "If you need me just call."

"I will." Her sister leaves and she is alone again.

"I always liked your sister, my brother and I used to be close. I guess we'll never be close again."

"Bobby," she says without turning her head.

"Yeah."

"Are you really here?"

"I don't know."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex lies down on her bed and starts to recall the events of the past five days.

They were working a double murder of a lawyer and his wife. Their number one suspect was the lawyer's son from his first marriage, Kevin Feldman. Kevin has had a drug problem since he was a teenager and he had been know to steal things from his father's house to pay for his habit. They suspected that Kevin may have been surprised by his father and stepmother and had reacted violently.

"Bobby, I just got a lead on the whereabouts of Kevin, he has been seen at his grandfather's apartment in Queens."

"Let's go." They are out the door and into the SUV within minutes. Oliver Mitchell is Kevin's maternal grandfather. He has been living with him off and on for about five years.

"Mister Mitchell, I'm Detective Eames, this is Detective Goren. We would like to ask you some questions concerning your grandson." Mister Mitchell steps aside as Bobby and Alex walk into the apartment.

"Kevin is not here."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Alex asks.

"Last week maybe."

Bobby is occupying his time by looking through books on a three-tier shelf, "You were a literature teacher, weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"Wow you have some hell of a collection here," he pulls out a book and opens it as he walks closer to the elder gentlemen. "Do you have any idea where we can find Kevin?"

"I don't know where he hangs out. He just barges in here whenever he feels like it. I usually don't mind, because I like the company." Mitchell takes a step back. "I need a drink, would you like something."

They both answer no at the same time. Oliver leaves the room and goes into the kitchen.

Bobby continues to look through Oliver's collection as Alex paces around the room.

She hears a noise and she reacts. She draws her weapon and fires. Oliver Mitchell is on the floor.

"Bobby, can you believe that guy."

"Bobby."

She looks to where he was standing. He's not standing there anymore. He is on the floor. "Oh my god, Bobby!"

She runs over to him. He his gasping for air, blood is coming out of his mouth. His blue shirt is completely covered in blood. She can see three bullet wounds on his chest. She picks him up and lays his head on her lap. She sits there for a minute not sure of what to do, this isn't just a fellow officer on her lap it is one of her closest friends. She looks down at him and he manages to say, "Phone."

"What? Oh god."

She pulls out her cell phone, "This is Detective Eames, Unit 229, Officer down. My partner has been shot we are at 145 Klein Street, Apt. 1A, Queens, hurry!"

She cradles him in her arms. "Bobby, you're gonna be alright, Bobby can you hear me?" His eyes are open and he manages to nod his head.

She hears the sirens and soon she can hear the front door open. She screams. "In here! We're in here!"

A young police officer puts his hand out to Alex and she takes it as he lifts her up.

The paramedics work on Bobby and soon he is lifted up and put on the stretcher.

The young police officer escorts Alex down the hall and into her vehicle. He drives her to the hospital. They arrive at the hospital within ten minutes. Bobby is already there.

The ER doctors prepare him for surgery. Moments later he is sent upstairs for surgery. He is being operated on when their colleagues start to show up.

Their new CO Danny Ross arrives followed by Logan and Barek. Alex smiles as she sees James Deakins walk over to her. He gives her a hug and she holds on to him for at least two minutes.

"Anything." He says as she pulls away.

She shakes her head, "No he's in surgery. It's only been about an hour."

"Hey Ron," Deakins says as Ron Carver walks toward them.

"Jimmy." Ron Carver acknowledges everyone and he embraces Alex.

Everyone sits but Alex. She looks up and a doctor and nurse are coming toward them. Within seconds, they are surrounded.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry but we lost him."

"No! No! That's not possible. He talked to me, Captain he talked to me. I told him everything was going to be alright." She turns to her colleagues and the next thing she remembers is waking up on a couch.

**Phoenix, Arizona**

This time the dream is disturbing. She gets out of the bed. She doesn't want to wake her husband. She takes a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and pours herself a drink. She looks into the family room and she sees him, "Hi, Bobby."

"Hi, who are you?"

"My name is Allison."

"Allison, can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not really sure Bobby, but Alex is a distant cousin of mine."

"Why am I here?"

"I don't know." She wakes up this time on the couch. It is morning.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alex has decided that she would return to work today. She showers and starts her day. She walks into the squad room and is surprised that no one is greeting her after what has happened.

As she walks closer to her desk, she stops short. Bobby is sitting at his desk.

She rubs her eyes_. Oh no not again_.

She slowly walks closer to him. He is looking through papers, as if he is trying to find something. She shakes her head. _That does not look right at all._

He looks up at her as she lightly touches his shoulder. "Morning." She just keeps staring at him. "Eames, are you alright? What 's the matter with you?"

"Nothing everything is fine." Alex sits down at her desk. She keeps staring at him.

_Holy shit_.

The phone rings, "Goren………………ok………….thanks, bye." He sets down the phone, "Eames, I just got a call on the whereabouts of Kevin, he has been seen at his grandfather's apartment in Queens." He picks up his leather binder and gets up from his chair and he starts walking toward the elevator.

Alex does not move. As Bobby nears the elevator, he looks around and Alex has not moved from her chair. "Eames you coming, or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She gets up slowly and meets him at the elevator. As they get into the SUV, she asks for the address. "He lives at 145 Klein Street, Apt. 1A, Queens.

Bobby pushes the doorbell. The door opens slowly and standing before them is Oliver Mitchell. Instinct kicks in. "Mister Mitchell, I'm Detective Eames, this is Detective Goren. We would like to ask you some questions concerning your grandson." Mister Mitchell steps aside as Bobby and Alex walk into the apartment.

"Kevin is not here."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Alex asks.

"Last week maybe."

_Déjà vu_.

Bobby is occupying his time by looking through books on a three-tier shelf, "You were a literature teacher, weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

_I don't believe this_.

"Wow you have some hell of a collection here," he pulls out a book and opens it as he walks closer to the elder gentlemen. "Do you have any idea where we can find Kevin?"

As the men are speaking, Alex is listening very closely to every word. She stays perfectly still. _Oh my God._

"I don't know where he hangs out. He just barges in here whenever he feels like it. I usually don't mind, because I like the company." Mitchell takes a step back. "I need a drink, would you like something."

Bobby answers. "No thanks."

Alex takes a few steps and says, "Mr. Mitchell could you please come over here I really need to ask you something."

He turns around, "Sure what is it?" he stuffs his hand in his pockets. Slowly she draws her gun and points it at him. "Stay very still Mr. Mitchell and don't make a sound."

Bobby puts down the book, "Eames, what the hell are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" she says without taking her eyes off Mitchell.

He nods his head, "Of course."

She whispers. "The kitchen, check the kitchen."

Bobby draws his gun and sitting in the kitchen facing the stove is Kevin, Bobby puts the gun up to Kevin's head. "Kevin Feldman we've been looking for you. Put you hands on the back of your head."

Kevin obeys, "You're under arrest for murder." Bobby handcuffs him, "Stand up." He places his hand in the middle of Kevin's back, lightly pushing him forward. Kevin leads the way out of the kitchen with Bobby's hand on his shoulder. He looks over at his partner and smiles, "How did you know he was in there?"

"You'd never believe me."

"Try me."

"It's too wild, I can barely believe it myself. All I can say is I am so thankful that this time it turned out this way."

"Turned out what way?" Alex opens the door and they lead their suspects out of the apartment. "Come on tell me."

She pushes the button on the elevator, "Let's just say I had a dream."

As they walk out of the building with Kevin and his grandfather Alex is smiling. A feeling of contentment and relief rushes through her body.

_I never liked falling asleep with the TV on._

_From now on, I am doing it every night._

**THE END**


End file.
